


homecoming: the suit of acceptance

by simplyflyaway



Series: we didn't start the fire [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: May Parker loves her son, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyflyaway/pseuds/simplyflyaway
Summary: hello! this was written to sort through personal trauma i went through of my parents not accepting me and the fight i had to go through to be able to wear a suit. i've never gone to a dance before to avoid personal tension with my parents/the fact that i avoid dances now because i'm afraid to cause further tension about it. i also decided to focus heavily on may and peter's relationship in this because i don't have any parental figure that accepts me as a boy and i used to hate myself for not having what peter has (i now rely on my friends as my main support systems. still don't really have any parental figures that support me but it's ok! i'm mostly used to it now.)anyway! sorry about the explanation, i hope every reader enjoys it.if anyone wants to follow my twitter for more marvel content its: @outrockoakley





	homecoming: the suit of acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was written to sort through personal trauma i went through of my parents not accepting me and the fight i had to go through to be able to wear a suit. i've never gone to a dance before to avoid personal tension with my parents/the fact that i avoid dances now because i'm afraid to cause further tension about it. i also decided to focus heavily on may and peter's relationship in this because i don't have any parental figure that accepts me as a boy and i used to hate myself for not having what peter has (i now rely on my friends as my main support systems. still don't really have any parental figures that support me but it's ok! i'm mostly used to it now.) 
> 
> anyway! sorry about the explanation, i hope every reader enjoys it. 
> 
> if anyone wants to follow my twitter for more marvel content its: @outrockoakley

Peter still couldn’t process that he asked Liz out. His heart was pounding so loud that he was afraid that Liz could hear it from inside his chest. Hell, his heart almost pounded that fast when he told Ned about asking her out. Peter’s ears still were ringing with Ned’s bursts of joy.

Peter thought about a few things when walking home that day. The first thing was that he hasn’t told Liz that he’s trans. The fear starting to tighten in Peter’s chest died down a bit when he suddenly remembered the time Liz came out as bi to the decathlon team during one of her first meetings with the team. She probably would be more accepting of Peter now, but he still was scared of rejection.

Peter’s mind also drifted to what he was supposed to wear. He didn’t own his own suit, which meant that he would have to go look in Ben’s closet. I’m really going to need May there for that. I wouldn’t even know where to start looking, this is going to be the first proper suit I wear.

Once he finally got home, Peter accidentally slid right across the floor in front of Aunt May and told her what happened. She immediately started mumbling calming things to Peter and guided him across the apartment into the area where Ben’s closet was.

“Are you sure?” Peter said while trying to focus on his Aunt, instead of the closet.

“It’s what Ben would’ve wanted. He would’ve loved to watch his little boy grow into a man.” May had tears streaming down all over her face. Peter was able to see the love in her eyes and turned around to give her a hug. Both of them broke the embrace to turn and glance over clothes from the closet.

May takes in the sight of Ben’s clothes. The atmosphere tightens around both Parkers for a second until May starts pulling out a few shirts for Peter to try on. Dust spills out of the closet and causes both of them to start coughing while trying to wave it away with their hands.

One of the shirts pulled out was mustard yellow and was a size too big for Peter. When he looked in the mirror, all he saw was a confused trans boy trying to follow in the footsteps of his dead uncle. It almost made him not want to go the dance and stand Liz up. It was almost as intimidating as facing the Vulture (which was another problem Peter wasn’t ready to deal with.)

May snapped a quick picture of the disgusted face Peter made when looking at some of the clothes Ben had in his closet. She laughed and told a few stories about how Ben wasn’t the most fashionable guy out there.

“How about we just go with the classic suit, black with a white shirt and a blue tie?” Peter asked hesitantly while pointing to the specific pieces. He luckily didn’t have to use any of the dress shoes Ben had because he already owns a pair. May had to come home with them the day before the funeral and even though they were almost a size too big on Peter, he didn’t say anything because it would’ve been an extra source of stress for May.

May mumbled a noise of approval while pulling out the suit he picked out. She threw everything at him and pushed him back into the bathroom.

When Peter had the entire suit on, he stared at himself in the mirror. His brain was dissecting parts of the suit that possibly could out him, and noticed that his binder was partially visible through the white shirt. Luckily, the blazer covered up most of it, but that didn’t mean Peter stared at it for about a minute longer then he should’ve. He thought, "Wait! I don’t know how to tie a tie! Or dance!"

“May? Do you know how to tie a tie?” Peter asked hopefully while holding the tie out to her. She gave him a fond smile after seeing him come out in the suit.

“Unfortunately, I don’t. But, I know there has to be a good video online showing how to do it.” May opened up her laptop and typed ‘how to tie a tie’ in google. She clicked on the first video that popped up while making sure Peter was ready to watch. May was behind Peter trying to memorize the movements in the video just in case he’d need help with it later. (Turns out, he’d need help with it after the video ended because he made the wrong kind of knot. May has another form of blackmail to use against him now.)

May starts tearing up after she fixed his tie. She’s watching her son grow up. Peter’s more of an adult then he’s ever been in his life and she’s the one who lead him up to this point. She’s the woman who held Peter’s hand when bringing him to school for the first time after his parents died. She’s the woman who held his hand for most of the entire week Ben died. She’s the woman he came out as trans to first because she would always be there for him, no matter who he becomes.

Peter pulls May in for another hug and feels her tears sink into the blazer.

“I love you so much, Aunt May.”

“I love you too Peter. I love you to the moon and back.” May repeated the phrase that her and Peter used to say to each other when he was a child.

“I love you to infinity and back.” Peter said with the same crooked smile he wore as a kid. It’s even brighter now than it was when he was a kid.

“Okay! okay! I get it, you won. Do you need me to teach you how to dance or not?”

“How did you know I couldn’t dance?”

“Oh PLEASE! Peter Benjamin Parker knowing how to dance? He could never be that smooth. Now come here and let me help you.” May laughed at Peter pretending to be offended and pulled him into the open space of their living room.

That’s how the two of them wanted to stay. Dancing in the living room together to old cheesy music with each other and laughing until they had tears in their eyes. That's how both of them would stay in that moment, permanently engraved in their brains.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i don't post a lot/write a lot, but don't be afraid to comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
